Generally, cooking appliances may mean electric appliances for cooking in a house or a building, using electricity or other energies (i.e., gas).
A new cooking appliance having an added steam function for supplying steam to cooked foods so as to supplement the moisture evaporated during the cooking process has been released.
Especially, the cooking appliance having the steam function is configured to facilitate cooking only by injecting hot steam into a cooking chamber.
In recent, sous vide cooking is performed which is French for “under vacuum” meaning as a low temperature vacuum cooking method so as to improve the flavor and fragrance of cooked foods.
Meanwhile, to realize such sous vide cooking, cooking objects have to be provided in a vacuum space and cooking for the objects has to be performed for a relatively long time period in a preset range of temperatures.
For example, Europe Patent No. EP02755532A1 discloses “COOKING APPLIANCE AND METHOD FOR CONTROLLING COOKING APPLIANCE” only for sous vide cooking.
A conventional sous vide cooking appliance uses a water-heating method in which heats water after a cooking pack having a cooking food vacuum-treated to be closed airtight by using an auxiliary vacuum treating unit is put in a chamber provided with water.
The conventional sous vide cooking appliance has a disadvantage of dishes only for the sous vide cooking.
Moreover, the conventional sous vide cooking appliance has to use water so as to heat the cooking objects so that it may requires an air-tight-closed chamber for accommodating the water.
Also, the vacuum treating unit independently provided from the cooking appliance has to be used in treating and closing the cooking pack inconveniently and disadvantageously.